The 100th Hunger Games: The Underneath
by ThereWillComeSoftRains
Summary: Every year twenty three children die. Every year twenty three families live in hope, then sadness... Katniss Everdeen never won the Hunger Games. There was never any rebellion. So, every year the games continue on as planned. This year is the fourth quarter quell. Twenty three tributes will go in, only one will come out. Who will be victorious in the 100th Hunger Games? *CLOSED*
1. Prologue

***Head Gamemaker Persephone***

_"I'm surrounded by idiots..."_

All around me, people scurry to put the final touches on this years arena. There will be muttations, cliffs, deserts...

This arena has to be amazing. After all, it is going to be hosting the Fourth Quarter Quell.

"Persephone!" I spin around, and find myself face to face with the most known person in all of Panem.

_"President Arianna." _

Arianna's skin looks paler than usual, and there are bags gathering under her normally youthful eyes. Everything about her looks warn out, and exhausted.

However, it is not Arianna's appearence that I'm drawn to, but the immaculate looking file that she's clenching in her hands.

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence that Arianna fortunately breaks by clearing her throat.

"Persephone," Arianna says, "I'm so sorry to just interrupt you at a time like this. I mean, after all the Games are in a few weeks..."

I nod attentively as Arianna continues to speak, "Anyways, I hope it's not to late to turn in a new idea for this years arena."

I watch as Arianna hands the file that she's been clutching in her hand to me.

I shake my head quickly, "Madam President, I'm afraid I cannot alter anything about the arena. It's been in construction for the past fifteen years! I have no authorization to go through with any of this! Besides, even if I was able to redesign the arena legally, there's just no time to. After all, the games are in three weeks..." I stop speaking the moment that I notice how enraged Arianna's become by my statement.

"I'm sorry! Last time I checked, _I _run this counrty. _I _get the final say in everything, including this arena! Now, I want you to finish the new arena by next week, or I'll find someone else who can," Arianna says softly.

I bob my head up and down, "Yes, Madam President. I understand, I'll have the new arena done by tomorrow."

"Good. I trust you won't dissapoint me, Persephone."

I don't watch as Arianna walks away, but I do listen to the familiar _click-clack _of her heels echoing across the linoleum floor.

_"This is going to be a busy week..."_

* * *

**Hello people of the internet! I hope you liked the beginning of the story so far! Please feel free to submit a couple of tributes to me (The maximum amount that you can submit is two). **


	2. SYOT Form

**Hello fellow stalke-I mean readers! My name is Emma, and I absolutely love the Hunger Games! So, I've decided to do an SYOT, and test out my writing skills a little bit. So, feel free to submit anytime! This is like a first come first serve thing, but I'm looking for really developed and thought out characters. All I ask is that not every single tribute I receive ends up with a sad backstory, and that each tribute has some traits I can play with (pyromaniac, hydrophobic, agoraphobic, kleptomaniac, claustrophobic, sadistic, etc.,). If you submit a character to me I want it done my PM, (although I will also accept tributes sent to me in a review). I will not accept any characters that have been sent to other SYOT stories. If I found out that the character that you sent me has been submitted in other stories I will end them. If they end up winning the games, I will kill them off in the sequel I plan on making. Thank you for reading my little lecture. I apologize for rambling, it's a tendency of mine. Before I go, I'd just like to thank all the people who will send me tributes. I look forward to writing about them, and _May the odds be ever in your favor..._**

**SYOT Form-**

Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Age:

District (Put down 3 choices):

Appearence (Body type, Height, Eyes/Hair, etc):

Personality:

History:

Family (Don't just list names! Give personalities, appearences, jobs, etc.,):

Friends (This may or may not be important, but please fill it out anyways):

Reaped/Volunteered:

Why did they volunteer/What was there reaction when they were reaped:

Token (Optional):

Goodbyes (Optional/Might not be used):

Strengths (At least 2):

Weaknesses (At least 2):

What did they learn during training:

What did they show the gamemakers:

What was there training score (Be reasonable folks...):

Interview Angle:

Bloodbath Tribute (If they are, they'll go out with a bang! I'll try to make them be remembered):

Alliance?:

Romance (Even if you say yes, they may not get one/or live longer):

Weapon of Choice (At Most 2/3):

Anything else you'd like to tell me?:

**If ever you can't find this story check out my profile and you'll find a second SYOT form there, too. Also, remember that the sooner I get tributes, the sooner I can write. Thank you for reading so far! I'll have a chapter/prologue up ASAP! **


	3. Tribute List

**Ta Da! Here's the Tribute List. There's still plenty of spots on it, so please submit some tributes people. Anyways, you are allowed to submit two tributes. If you ask me to reserve a tribute for you I'll only keep them reserved for at most a week, because I don't want people to think I'm lazy if I don't post a chapter immediately. Thank you for reading, and please, submit away! **

***District 1 - Luxury* **

Female: Anja Ilsa Roth ~ 13 ~ Dagger || Throwing Knives

Male: Jet Emerson ~ 17 ~ Knives

***District 2 - Masonry***

Female: Karianne "Kairi" Lontaine ~ 18 ~ Whip || Throwing Knives || Dagger

Male: Apollo Cheria ~ 15 ~ Sword || Spiked Shield

***District 3 - Technology* **

Female: Fawn Strider ~ 16 ~ Daggers

Male: Cable Technikk ~ 13 ~ Explosives || Lighter

***District 4 - Fishing* **

Female: Pacifica Voclain ~ 15 ~ Spear || Slingshot

Male: Cedric Roosevelt ~ 16 ~ War Club || Small Blades

***District 5 - Power* **

Female: Liliathe "Lily" Sedocia ~ 14 ~ PENDING

Male: Callum Joyce ~ 15 ~ Short Sword

***District 6 - Transportation* **

Female: Natasha "Tasha" Esdale ~ 14 ~ Meat Hook || Spear || Fishing Wire

Male: Jaken "Jak" Dennis...14...Spear

***District 7 - Lumber* **

Female: Lakin Aaralyn Woode ~ 15 ~ Axe

Male: David O'Connor ~ 16 ~ Sword || Axe || Knives

***District 8 - Textiles* **

Female: Calico Brassard ~ 13 ~ Baton || Bolas || Spiked Gloves

Male: Felix Bernard...14...Knife / Rope

***District 9 - Grain* **

Female: Elvira Wade ~ 17 ~ Sickle || Machete

Male: Carter Longdown ~ 12 ~ Knives

***District 10 - Livestock* **

Female: Brandi Talon ~ 15 ~ Pitch Fork || Metal Claws

Male: Zak Salah al-Din ~ 16 ~ Wooden Planks || Hoe

***District 11 - Agriculture* **

Female: Alethea Rainar ~ 15 ~ Knives

Male: Castor Lennan ~ 13 ~ PENDING

***District 12 - Mining* **

Female: Cora Leigh Weston ~ 12 ~ Brick || Rock(s)

Male: Bruno James ~ 13 ~ Brass Knuckles || Boomerang || Bow &amp; Arrow

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: You can submit up to 2 tributes! If you do submit 2 tributes, please take into consideration about making one of them a bloodbath tribute. After all, not everyone can make it out alive during the initial bloodbath. Some people have to die...(If you send me a bloodbath tribute, I'll reserve you a spot in my next SYOT and I'll give your main character a longer life!) **

_Hi there everyone! It's me again! Over the past few weeks I've been thinking so much about this story it's not even funny. Right now, I'm designing plans for the Bloodbath chapter. (Don't worry, bloodbath tributes have not been determined yet!) Anyways, I've been thinking so much about the weapons I'm going to "supply" at the Cornucopia. I've been considering putting some other weapons out (guns, chainsaws, etc.,) If you'd like your tribute to get a chance to use a certain weapon at the bloodbath, _**PM **me. _Not review, but PM. However, if your tribute obtains a gun at the bloodbath, they'll only get like three shots (or something like that). _

_If anyone has any concerns about there tribute, or would like to add more details about them PM me, or leave a note in a review. _

_Thanks for reading, I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter :) _

**WARNING: I do not except characters submitted to other stories! I'd like original characters, with unique personalities/weapons/skills. **


	4. Preview: Failure Is Not An Option

***PREVIEW***

"...This year, failure is not an option. This year, your life is not the only thing on the line..."

_39...38...37...36...35..._

"...Remember who you are fighting for, tributes. Think of your families, because their lives are in your hands now..."

_29...28...27...26...25..._

"...No one you love is safe until you win..."

_19...18...17...16...15..._

"...Good luck, you'll need it..."

_9...8...7...6...5..._

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor..."

* * *

**Hmmm...was anyone able to guess this years Quarter Quell? **

**Hello Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the preview. I'm so sorry that it's so short (and kind of choppy), I just didn't want to give to much away. For those of you interested in the story so far, feel free to submit a tribute, and I'll gladly accept them! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **


	5. District 9: Reaping Part One

**Reaping's: District 9**

**Part One**

_District 9 has always been a poor district, but now District 9 has entered a new level of poverty. Most of the population is dying of a strange disease. In an attempt to protect the healthy citizens of District 9, the Capitol of Panem has isolated the sick in slums. Entire families have been sent to the slums, and are given simple tasks to complete that benefit the community, and Panem. People infected with the disease work until they are no longer able to work. When someone infected is no longer "useful," they are disposed of..._

_**Those in the slums live in terrible conditions. Most times, multiple families are forced to share one room houses. Children miss out on education, adults are worked to exhaustion. No one wants to end up in the slums, because getting sent to them is an automatic death sentence...**_

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

I wake to the familiar sight of darkness. I find it sad that everyday I must wake up and work before the sun even shines, and go to bed before I get the chance to see the stars.

Even though the world is dark, I can hear everything moving around me.

I recognize the sound of my younger sister, Laurel's, feet shuffle across the dirt floor. My throat clenches as I hear my mother wheeze, and cough as she tries to sit up. I listen to my older sister, Elaine, attempt to soothe my mother and coax my two little brothers out of bed.

I stiffen quickly stiffen the second I hear my mother cough again. I can't stand seeing her so ill, when just weeks ago she'd been so alive, so happy.

Every time I think back to the past, I get sadder. I don't like to remember the times when my mother and father owned their own house, or when the people around me weren't dying of some foreign disease. Whenever I do remember my old life, it just reminds me of how pathetic the life I have now is.

District 9 has always been looked at as a poor district, but the slums are new. Five months ago a plague spread throughout the district. When it was apparent that there was no cure, any of the "infected" were thrown into the new _isolated _part of the district.

I still remember the day that the peacekeepers came to my old house, and escorted my family onto a train. I remember how all of our neighbors glared at us, as if we were beneath them...

I jerk when a cool hand presses against my forehead.

"Elvira," My sister, Elaine, whispers in my ear, "Wake up. It's time for work."

I simply nod my head.

_Work._

I wouldn't qualify digging graves as _work. _

A normal, healthy family in District 9 would be working out in the fields. My family isn't normal, or healthy though. We're dysfunctional, and sick as dogs. A normal family come home at the end of the day to spend time with each other. I'm lucky if I even get to come home alive at the end of the day, unlike others my age. I know one day soon though, the sickness will get to me, and I'll be six feet under along with numerous families.

I climb out of bed, and let my eyes adjust to the dark. I spot the faint silhouettes of my father and brothers as the walk out the front door, ready to begin their day. I see my mothers shadow displayed along the wall. I try to drown out her coughs, but it hurts me to see her this sick.

I flinch as my Elaine tosses an old dress at me, "C'mon, Vi. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

I pull on my clothes as quickly as I can, and tug on a worn out pair of boots. I still remember the day I first go them, and how shiny they were. Now, they're dusty, and have got holes littered all over them. If only I was able to afford new boots...

_"Elvira!" _My sister, Laurel, hisses at me. For the first time I notice that my mother and Elaine have already left. It makes sense that they would leave early. Being late to work can result in serious consequences...

Laurel and I bolt out the front door of our house, not bothering to lock it on the way out. Why bother locking the only door to your house when there's nothing to steal?

The minute we step outside, we're engulfed in a large crowd of people. Everyone was moving in different directions. Although the streets seemed busy, the world was silent. No one spoke as they walked. The only sound being made was the sloshing of mud beneath feet.

I felt Laurel grip the sleeve of my dress tightly, as we wove through the crowd of people in front of us. Neither of us wanted to get separated in a crowd this big.

Eventually, both of us made our way towards a group of large wagons waiting by a large electric fence.

The wagons were there to transport us to empty fields just outside the district. When the plague first hit District 9, everyone who died was buried in a local cemetery. Within the first month, there was no longer room in the cemetery to bury the dead. So, the Capitol arranged for District 9 to bury its dead outside of the district.

Laurel began hopping beside me, and I could tell she was looking for a familiar face. Even though Laurel was nearly fourteen, she was about the size of a ten year old. So watching her hop around, and attempt to see over a crowd of about a thousand was pretty entertaining.

As Laurel and I near the wagons, a smell mixed with death and decay drifts towards us. I try to find where the scent is coming from, and I let my gaze linger on an plain looking cart. I watch the Peacekeepers as they lift lifeless bodies onto it carelessly.

I stare at those who I'll most likely end up burying today. As I walk by each cart I memorize how their faces look, how parched their lips are, and how their bones pop out at odd angles.

Each face brings a pang of sadness. I try to imagine them when they were alive. I picture their faces flushed with pink, and their eyes full of life. I think of what their last thoughts were, and how miserable their lives must've been these past few weeks leading up to their deaths...

"Elvira," Laurel says softly. "The wagons are leaving."

Laurel's comment instantly pulls me out of my train of thought, and I follow her towards the nearest wagon.

I've always hated riding on the wagons. Each wagon is boxed up with no windows, because the Capitol doesn't want anyone to memorize an escape route while traveling beyond the fence.

Laurel and I climb up into the wagon, and the minute we find a seat, a Peacekeeper seals up the only door, and we're in complete darkness.

I think back to my first wagon ride just a few months ago. Despite the fact that I was almost eighteen, I clung to my mother who sat by my side as if I were a five year old. I remember how she comforted me by pointing out all the cracks in the wagon that allowed us to see glimpses of the outside world as we rode field after empty field...

I blink my eyes, and it's almost as if I've been transported back to my first day in the slums-

_All around me people were wailing, and screaming. Families were being torn apart, and squished into wooden coffins that kept going beyond the fence full, but returning empty._

_Mere minutes ago I'd watched in horror as my father and siblings had been shipped off. Now, I was alone with my mother._

_Her face was paler than usual, and there were dark bags gathering under her eyes. She looked exhausted, yet she clung to me with all of her strength as if I was an anchor._

_A pair of arms gripped my arms and began tugging me off towards a wagon._

_"Mom!" I screamed. I clung to her for dear life now, and I was thankful when she held on to me, too._

_I was suddenly yanked away from my mother, and felt myself being tossed into a wagon._

_"No! Mom! Mommy!" I shouted blindly, trying to turn around toward the crowd behind me._

_Before I could even get the chance to look out at the crowd though, a door slammed and I was trapped in darkness._

_"No!" I sobbed as I crawled towards where I believed the door had been._

_I couldn't be alone...not now...not like this...I needed her..._

_I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and life me up onto an uncomfortable wooden bench._

_At first I was startled, and then I heard her voice whispering gently in my ear._

_"Shhh. It's ok, darling. I'm ok, you're ok. _We're _ok..." _

At the time my world had seemed like it was ending, but as days turned to weeks things got better. My life may be difficult now, but it could be worse. My family is whole, I'm as healthy as I'm going to get, I have a roof over my head...

And most importantly: I'm alive.

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

BuzZzzzZzzzzZZzzzz...

The electric fence in front of me buzzed.

_"Stupid fence..."_

I find it funny how the people of District 9 think that the fence is always on. Little do they know, it turns off periodically throughout the day.

_"Any second now..."_

I pull out an old pocket watch that I'd been paid with for doing an odd job once. I watched as the second hand ticked quickly across the face of the clock.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

The buzzing stopped.

If I wanted to, I could easily escape this district. I could start my own life in the wild, and be free of the pathetic excuse of a life I've been living.

In a matter of seconds I would be free...

I step forward slowly, then stop.

I could easily escape if I want to. I know the fences schedule, and have enough emergency escape routes if I ever had to leave in a hurry...

Yet, I stay.

_"One day you'll go, and never look back. You'll leave this godforsaken district, and start your own life elsewhere. No more starving, no more living in poverty..."_

_BuzzzZZZZZzzzZzzZzzzzz..._

The fences annoying buzzing began again, and I knew that my only opportunity to escape today was gone.

_"One day..."_

In the distance a loud bell chimes, reminding me that the Reaping is today.

Usually I wouldn't care about the Reaping, but today my name will be entered along with about a thousand other unfortunate souls.

I don't want to think about who will be chosen to fight in the arena this year. After all, the odds have never exactly been in District 9's favor. This year's tributes are guaranteed to have a smaller chance of winning, especially since the plague has it. It doesn't help that this year is a Quarter Quell, and two kids from District 9 with no weapon experience are going to be forced to fight trained killers...

I trudge alongside the fence that has been keeping me separated from the outside world since I was born, letting the faint buzz sound emitting from it drown out my thoughts. I didn't want to think on a day like today.

I was so busy concentrating on the noises coming from the fence, that I almost didn't notice the sound of hoofs trotting along the ground.

I instinctively ducked down attempting to hide myself in the tall grass surrounding me. In the distance large, boxed-up wooden carts were being pulled forward along the grassy plains just beyond the fence.

Each wagon looked exactly the same, except for a few smaller carts that brought up the rear.

There was something eerily familiar about the wagons in the distance...

Back when the plague first hit District 9, entire families would be loaded into them, and never heard from again.

_"What are the wagons doing outside the fence? Is the Capitol just...letting them go?"_

Deep down I knew the Capitol would never let anyone from the district go alive. There had to be more to this...

As each wagon passed, the world around me grew silent.

Silence...

The fence.

The fence was no longer buzzing.

_"Something isn't right here..."_

The wagons began to become faint silhouettes in the distance, and I couldn't help but wonder where they were going...

_"There's only one way to find out."_

Before I even knew what I was doing I climbed up the fence, and hopped over onto the other side.

Under normal circumstances, I would've felt _free_. But right now, I only wanted to find out one thing: Where those wagons were going.

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

Somewhere behind me on the wagon a baby was crying.

I kept waiting for a mother to soothe it, but no kind words ever came. The child never stopped crying, and it's wails continued on.

I knew in the back of my mind that the baby had no mother; I knew that it must've been an orphan.

There were no orphanages in the slums, so usually younger children died around the same time that their parents would.

Six months ago I would've pitied that child. Now, I only view it as another mouth to feed; A waste of space.

_"What's happening to me?"_

A part of me wanted to find the screaming child and hug them tightly until they stop breathing, and to end the suffering that will face them in the near future.

The slums are no place for children. No child should starve, or work long hours each day...

No child should have to suffer.

The wagon suddenly stops. The world around me goes silent, except for the child's wails which have gotten worse.

The door to the wagon swings open, and an angry Peacekeeper shines a flashlight inside.

Everything seems to be moving so quickly.

Within seconds the Peacekeeper has a flailing five year old in his grasp, the same one who has been crying this entire time.

The five year old screeches loudly as the Peacekeeper yanks them out of the wagon, and slams the door behind him.

For a few moments the child continues sobbing. Then, a gunshot echo's.

The crying has stopped.

The wagon starts moving again.

I hear a few sniffles in the wagon, and I feel Laurel's tears on my shoulder.

Everyone seems to be mourning the child in their own way. Some say soft prayers, others shed tears.

I sit still in the darkness, trying to process what has just happened. I think about the child, and their family...

I wait for tears to streak down my face.

The tears never come.

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

_Boom._

A gunshot echo's in the distant, and I instantly freeze.

I've been following the little wagon train for a little over a half an hour now, yet I've haven't been able to get close to the wagons.

Everywhere the wagons go, Peacekeepers seem to follow.

_"What's in them that's so important?"_

I continued pursuing the wagons, and eventually they all pulled to a stop in a barren field.

For miles all around, mounds of dirt were stacked up around the edges of the field. In the fields center were thousands of freshly dug graves that had already been filled with pale corpses.

A stench filled the air, and it took all of my strength to keep from vomiting.

I wanted to leave, I wanted to run back to the safety within the fence of District 9. Yet, curiosity kept me from leaving.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

I crept closer to the field, trying to get a better look at the barren landscape laid out before me.

Peacekeepers were everywhere I looked, and they swarmed around the wagons like bees. I noticed how their gaze lingered on the horizon, trying to spot potential threats; The way they held their guns, not afraid to shoot.

I waited for most of the Peacekeepers to look away before I dove behind a huge mound of dirt that was just beside the field. Slowly I crawled up to the top of the mound so I could have a birds eye view of everything below me.

Nothing seemed to have changed since I'd first arrived. Peacekeepers still guarded the wagons, the world was still; Nothing had changed.

Then, a Peacekeeper made a move towards the nearest wagon, and a large latched door swung open. I expected to see more dead bodies. Instead, I saw a dozen people all huddled together.

One by one the people climbed out of the wagons, each taking a shovel and disappearing into the field.

I found myself searching the crowd for familiar faces. I spotted old teachers, neighbors, friends; So many people who I'd thought I'd lost were actually alive...

Although every fiber in my being wanted to run to those I knew, and take them back home I just couldn't force myself to move. I knew deep down if I saved them, that my family would pay the price for my own stupidity.

So I stayed still.

My gaze wandered over to another wagon, and my heart began to ache when I saw to girls, most likely sisters, clinging to each other. When I saw them, I couldn't help but think about my own family...

I still remember when the plague first hit District 9, and how my family reacted. My family has always been poor. We live in the worst part of the district, and barely have enough to eat. Yet, we've come this far. We're still healthy. We're still safe.

Then, I look at all the other families who'd been better off than mine to begin with, and now they're infected with the plague.

I don't know why my family was spared the suffering that others have had to go through, but we were. And I'd like to think everything happens for a reason.

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

The minute the wagons stopped, I prepared myself for the hell that awaited us just outside the doors.

Every day work was the same. The wagons stop while its passengers exit, and labor on for long hours in the hot sun.

A few months ago, I would've cringed at the thought of field work. After all, a few months ago my family was pretty wealthy. Now, we barely get enough to eat.

The moment that the wagon door opened though, I knew things would be different today.

Outside the wagons I noticed that anyone older than eighteen was being sent off into the fields, along with numerous younger children.

Everyone else was being sorted into groups. It didn't take me long to figure out how they were sorting us.

_Age..._

Everyone was in their own age groups. All the twelve year olds were together, and the same went for thirteen year olds and fourteen year olds.

_"The Reaping..."_

I've been in the slums for months now, with barely any recollection of time. It doesn't surprise me that I didn't know today was the Reaping.

Laurel was gripping my arm tighter than before now. She must've figured out what's happening, too.

"Elvira!"

_That voice..._

"Elvira!"

I flinched when I heard the voice again, one I'd never be able to forget- not even in a million years.

_Mom!_

I spun around and saw my mother struggling against a Peacekeepers grasp, her arms extended towards me, as if she intended on giving me a hug.

My mother was hysterical, she was sobbing and screaming. When she saw Laurel her hysterics got even worse.

"Elvira! Laurel! My babies!" She wailed, trying to get past the Peacekeeper. "You can't take them from me again!"

I made a move to go comfort my mother, but a hand clamped around my shoulder and yanked me away from her.

"No!" My mother's scream tore through the air as her fist connected with a Peacekeepers jaw.

_No._

I felt myself being dragged away from my mom, and somewhere I heard a loud noise.

It took me a second to realize that I was screaming along with my mother. The Peacekeepers just ignored me, and I felt myself being towed into a wagon nearby.

"Let them go! You can't take them! My babies! No-"

_Boom._

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

Below the mountain of dirt, a crowd had begun to form. I could hear people screaming and shouting-

_Boom._

The second the gun went off I froze, and the world instantly became silent.

I watched in horror as a wiry middle aged woman collapsed. Somewhere in the crowd a girl was wailing, and two younger children were screaming "Mommy!"

Everything around me suddenly began moving so fast. People began charging Peacekeepers, and everyone started shouting-

_Boom._

Another gunshot.

I could've stayed as the chaos unfolded, then go back to District 9 and alert the people about _everything _that was happening. Instead, I ran.

I just ran,

and ran,

and ran...

* * *

_***I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Uncle who passed away on 6/24/14***_

* * *

**You all must hate me right now. I haven't updated in forever, and when I do I give you all a novel to read, and I end it on a cliff hanger...sort of...**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry if the length bothered you. I would've made it longer, but I figured you'd all hate me if I did that. I hope you all like the story so far (I'm sorry if you're disappointed with any of this so far, I'll try on making this better.)**

**Feel free to leave a comment telling me what I can improve on, I'm totally open to constructive criticism. After all, I'm hoping that all of your suggestions and idea's will help me make this story better.**

**A quick note to the creator of Elvira: I absolutely loved Elvira the moment I read about her, and thank you for giving me some twists to add to the story such as the slums and the plague. So far you've played a major role in molding my story, and I look forward to writing about any Elvira and any other characters you may send me in the future.**

**Carter's Creator: I really hope I did Carter justice in this chapter! I was really nervous when I first thought about developing his character, and I put it off for a while. But after I started writing about him I just couldn't stop! He's been a pleasure to write about, and I'm so happy that you submitted him to me.**

**On that note, I bid you all farewell. Again, I'm sorry if any of this disappointed you. I'm really trying my best here. And, I'll try to get the rest of the reaping's up as soon as I can.**


	6. District 9: Reaping Part Two

**WARNING: UNEDITED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

_**District 9: Reaping Part Two**_

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

_Boom._

_"This can't be happening..."_

In mere seconds, my world had been reduced to ruins. Everyone I've ever loved, dead. Everything I've known for the past few months, gone.

_Boom._

_"Mom...Dad...Elaine...Laurel..."_

There was now a black hole where my heart should have been. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't feel pain, or acknowledge loss...all I felt was..._numb. _

_Boom._

Pain would be better than this. Pain would remind me that I'm still human; That I'm alive.

_Boom._

But pain is only weakness, and I can no longer afford to act _weak. _

_Boom._

I can no longer afford to feel pain...

_Boom._

Gunshots and heart-wrenching wails began to fade into the distance, and life continued on. People stopped crying over those they had lost, as if nothing ever happened...as if families hadn't just been torn apart...as if hundreds of people's lives weren't ruined...

I wish I were able to forgive and forget as easily as others can...but I can't...I _won't. _

**District 9**

**Carter Longdown**

_"District 9..."_

When I was younger I used to dream about the day I would escape District 9. I used to think about how the things I would see outside the fence would be life-changing; Things I would never forget.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever envisioned what had unfolded in front of me today.

Every time I closed my eyes, or even let my thoughts wander away from me, I found myself back in that barren field...

_"Boom..."_

I blinked my eyes quickly, and found myself back home staring at a bowl filled with broth.

After a minute I was able to recognize familiar sounds like the ticking of the old clock that sat on the wall in my families kitchen; The _drip-drop _sound that the sink always makes even when it is off.

"Carter?" I looked up to see my mother standing by the stove, cooking more broth. Her hairs matted, and filled with tangles; Her eyes have dark bags underneath them. She's exhausted, but she will never say so out loud.

For as long as I can remember, both of my parents have always worked. I rarely get to see my father because he spends most of his time working in the fields. I'm lucky enough for the fact that I get to see my mother, she only works part-time in the grain fields. She spends the rest of her time looking after me and my siblings, though.

My mother lets out a loud sigh, "Carter? Are you ok?"

Concern was etched across her face. She knows how worried I am. Today is my first Reaping...

"I should be the one asking if you're ok," I say, "You look exhausted. Have you been working extra hours in the fields?"

"My little detective," My mother laughs. "I was hoping to surprise you..."

My mother opened the fridge, and pulled out a small piece of cake, "I know how hard it is to go to your first Reaping, and I wanted to get you something special."

She held out the cake to me as if it were the most delectable thing on the planet. The cake was small, and I could easily eat it in one bite. Yet, I knew how much it must have cost my mother to buy it for me. Baked goods aren't cheap in District 9, then again nothing in life comes for free. If you want something, you have to work for it.

"Thank you," I smiled softly, as she continued to hold the cake out towards me. "I can't eat it now, though. I promised Mr. Harrison that I'd fix the hole in his roof before the Reaping..."

Mr. Harrison was a cranky old man who lived in a house about the same size of a shed. Most people avoid him at all costs. I used to avoid him, too. Then, he started hiring me for odd jobs. After a while, the old man began to warm up to me.

"Alright...You can eat when you get back from the Reaping," My mother smiles down at me. "Just be careful at Mr. Harrison's! The last thing I need is for you to fall of a roof the day of the Reaping..."

I walked out the door, unable to listen to what my mother had to say. My mind kept drifting back to earlier this morning...to the wagons...the gunshots...

_"Boom..."_

**District 9**

**Elvira Wade**

_"Home..."_

It's been months since I've seen the outside of the slums, and now I'm back within the safety of District 9.

_"Home..."_

I wish that today was like any other day from my old life...that I was coming home from school, or going out with my friends...I wish...

_"It's a shame that wishes don't always come true."_

It's been a while since the wagons have stopped. Now, everyone is waiting for the inevitable; Everyone is waiting to see who the two people destined to die this year, and who will return to the slums. Either way it's a lose-lose situation.

A death in the slums is extremely slow. Every day you work your life away, while disease gradually takes its toll on your body.

A death in the Hunger Games on the other hand is quick, not necessarily painless, but quick.

Either way you die though.

_"Either way you lose..."_

**Escort POV-**

**Scarlett Winters**

_"Seventy-Seven years..._"

I've been an Escort for almost seventy-seven years.

_"Not much has changed, has it?"_

Most people find it odd about how I haven't changed since I was eighteen. I still have the same waist length black hair, and electrifying blue eyes. My porcelain skin is as flawless as ever, and I'm still able to tower over most people, even when I'm not wearing high-heels.

My appearance may have stayed the same, but my personality-my thoughts, are much different from those of an eighteen year old girl. Ninety five years gives someone a lot of time to grow up.

I don't look ninety five. I still look like a teenager...

I pick up a tube of bright red lipstick on the bureau in front of me, and apply it carefully, making sure that everything looks _perfect. _

For seventy-seven years it has been my job to act as a distraction to the people of Panem. It's been my job to be perfect, and to always say the right thing. My job as an escort is to make sure nothing could ever go wrong.

_"After all, I'm only a pretty face."_

Escorts aren't supposed to be smart, or opinionated. Escorts are supposed to be something unattainable; The very aspect of perfection. An Escort must never come unprepared, or fail at anything they do. An Escort can never sweat when under pressure.

_"An Escort must be _perfect._" _

_Knock. Knock._

"Mrs. Winters, you're on in five."

I take one last look in the mirror, and smooth down my billowing white dress, and head towards the door to my dressing room.

_"Lights...Camera...Action..."_

The minute I walk out onto the stage the world goes silent.

"Welcome, welcome..." I pause to smile before continuing, "As many of you already know, we are here today to select one brave young man and woman to represent District 9 in the 100th Annual Hunger Games! How exciting!"

I survey the audience, letting my gaze travel across every face hidden in the sea before me. In a way, each face looks the same; Each face is filled with exhaustion, and depression. Every eye hides a lingering sense of fear, and anxiety.

"However, before our _courageous_ tributes are chosen, I would like to show you all a video that I've brought all the way from the Capitol!"

I waited in silence as the video played behind me, thinking back to everything I've said to the crowd, and praying that I've chosen the right words to say.

_"Everything must be prefect. I'm not here to be smart...I'm here to look nice...I'm only a pretty face...a distraction..."_

"What a wonderful video for today's occasion!" I laughed a little, trying to make everything look light and fun to those watching back in the Capitol. "Now, the time has come to select this years tributes!"

I walked slowly over to a large glass bowl positioned to my left, in an attempt to build more suspense. I slipped my hand into the bowl, letting it hover for a few seconds before plucking a perfectly folded piece of paper from the top of the pile.

I made my way back to the microphone as fast as I could, delicately holding the slip of paper out in front of me. In one swift dramatic motion of unfolded the paper, "This years female tribute, who has the honor to represent District 9 is, Elvira Wade!"

A mob of children to my right quickly parted after I spoke, leaving one girl in plain sight.

"Elvira? Come on up, darling!" I smiled waving with my hands. Elvira slowly began walking towards the stage, however she refused to acknowledge me. Her face showed little emotion, but her eyes spilled over grief, and sorrow. Elvira couldn't have been older than eighteen, but her face held the amount of pain that could only be built up in a lifetime.

"Well, You should all be fortunate to have such a beautiful girl representing them in the arena this year," I flashed a large smile at her, trying to make her seem more appealing to sponsors. I'm will no longer be in charge of Elvira after this moment, but every tribute deserves an equal chance to live, and Elvira won't last five seconds in the arena if she doesn't have sponsors.

"Now, on to the gentlemen," I glided over to the boys bowl, all the while smiling like an idiot at the cameras in front of me.

"Carter Longdown!"

Somewhere in the audience a few children had begun to wail, and a few people gasped. I couldn't help but feel confused for a moment until I saw a boy, of about twelve walk up to the stage. Carter looked shocked, and looked terrified, but he did not cry.

_"Good. Save the tears for later. Tears will not get you sponsors."_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your tributes: Elvira Wade, and Carter Longdown!"

* * *

**I'm back! **

**For those of you who have read my last A/N, thank you! For those of you who remember me discussing what terrible luck I've had this year, well I guess it isn't all that bad anymore...well, it kind of is. Why? Yesterday I tore a muscle in my left leg...**

**But, looking on the bright side of things, now that I'm stuck in bed all the time with nothing to do, I'm finally able to get back to this story! So, I've been writing all day, hoping to surprise you all with a new chapter.**

**I'm so sorry for the terrible quality of this chapter...I'm really disappointed in myself for writing this, and I'd understand if anyone really wanted to slap me across the face for posting this monstrosity! I'd also like to apologize for the many grammar issues in this chapter, I swear sometimes I need an editor! **

**Now, on to other matters. **

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone by writing from the Escort's POV for a while, I just wanted to write from a fresh perspective. I wanted to try to create a character who wasn't a Barbie, or some rebel. I wanted to make someone who was willing to get the job done at the end of the day, and that's how Scarlett came into the picture. I wanted her to sound older, and sophisticated. Yet, sad/alone &amp; kind of two faced. When I was writing about Scarlett I pictured this powerful person who hides their emotions, pretending to be this perfect puppet that they're not. I tried to make her sound a bit like Effie, yet remain herself. **

**I was really stumped with how Carter or Elvira would act during the Reaping, and what they would think about each other. I'm hoping to get back to their thoughts when they're on the train to the Capitol. **

**Anyways, I'm so sorry for...well, everything :( I hope this chapter wasn't that bad...**

**As always thanks for reading, and putting up with my rambles. If all goes well, I should have another chapter up by tomorrow, and everything should be edited. **


	7. District 12: Reaping Part One

_**WARNING: UNEDITED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**District 12 Reaping: Part One**_

_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark never won the 74th Hunger Games, and District 12's most recent Victor, Haymitch Abernathy, is now dead._

_The odds have never exactly been in District 12's favor, but now tributes must face the dangers inside the arena without a Mentor to help them survive._

**District 12**

**Cora Leigh Weston**

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong..._

I wake to the familiar gong of a bell chiming somewhere in District 12.

_"7:00, time to get up," _I think to myself.

I'd like to believe that today will be like any other day, but it won't.

_"Reaping Day..."_

Today I'll be going to the Reaping for the first time. From now on, I can be chosen to fight in the Hunger Games.

Every year I watch my siblings cling to my mother as they walk out the door, and make their way to the Reaping.

Every year I watch two children from District 12 get Reaped in the safety of my home...

Which is why today is so important. For the first time in my life I'll be going to the Reaping; I'll be going _outside. _

Most people would find it strange that I've never been outside. Few people would actually believe the reason I can't go outside.

_**' "he-mo-phil-ia**_

**medical:**_** a serious disease that causes a person who has been cut or injured to keep bleeding for a very long time." '**_

My mother says I've always been "sick" and that I'll never be like other children. Other children can run outside, and play. Other children can lead normal lives...

I could live my life normally, but I don't know how. For as long as I can remember I've been cooped up indoors with my nose in a book.

_"It's safer this way..."_

Safer isn't always fun though.

I'm not living, I'm only existing.

I've spent my entire life inside of a glass house. trapped by all of my mothers worries. But today, everything will change.

Today I will finally be free, even if it may only be for a few minutes, I will be free...

"Cora," I turn around quickly to find my mother standing at my bedroom door. I'm surprised by how she looks. When I was younger my mother was considered beautiful by everyone. She was perfect in every way. She had an amazing husband, a wonderful house...

She had children who were just as beautiful as her. They had her golden hair, and blue eyes. They shared her intelligence, and humor.

Everything about my mother's life was perfect...

Then, I was born.

My condition changed everything. My parents spent a fortune on remodeling the house, to make it _safer_. My mother had to quit her dream job, and was forced to become a full-time babysitter because of _me. _

My father tried to rake in money to pay for the bills, but in the end, we still lost the house. We never had enough money to pay off the debt that had been slowly building up since I was born...

"Cora," My mother says again. She flashes a gentle, kind smile at me. "Darling, are you alright?"

I nod my head slowly.

My mother sighs, and walks over to the side of my bed where I am laying. She carefully runs her fingers through my thin hair, and cups my face with her other hand, "Are you nervous?"

I laugh softly, "Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

My mother shakes her head, and gives my hand a gentle squeeze, "It's okay if you're nervous, Cora. Everyone is nervous before their first Reaping. It's only natural..."

"I'm not nervous!" I protest, "If anything, I'm excited! For the first time in my entire life, I'll be going _outside_!"

Horror and shock crosses my mothers features, "It's a dangerous world out there, Cora. Your father and I have worked so hard at protecting you. We only want the best for you. Everything we've ever done, is for you! You're to precious to die out in the _cold_, harsh world!"

"I'm not a child anymore," I whisper. "You can't keep me locked up forever. One day, you won't be here to watch over me anymore."

My mother drops my hand, "Your siblings would gladly watch over you-"

"Is that what you want? For me to become _their _burden after you and father die!" I interrupt, "Do you expect me to make them suffer-"

"Enough!" My mother says loudly, "Just, enough...I don't want to hear you talking like that ever again. You are not a burden. You are a blessing; You are our gift..."

My mother takes in a shaky breath, and smiles. "Anyways, your father and I bought you something special."

I knew I should be happy that I was being given a present, but I wasn't. My parents shouldn't be spending money on my that they just don't have anymore.

My mother gets up, and leaves the room. When she returns, she has a dainty looking box in her hands. The box is wrapped up in a light blue paper, with little white swirls on it. A sparkly white ribbon is tied tightly around the box. The curly white ribbon bounces up and down as my mother walks towards me.

She places the present down on the bed besides me, "Open it."

I carefully tug at the white ribbon, and unwrap the present. I take my time, not wanting to damage the pale blue paper.

Under the paper is a bright white box.

I open the lid of the box, and gasp.

_"It's beautiful..." _

"Do you like it?" My mother asks. There's excitement in her voice, something I haven't heard in a long time.

"I love it," I respond softly.

_"It's perfect..." _

Inside the box was a pale blue dress, covered with lace, and ribbons. Beneath the dress was a pure white cardigan, and a matching pair of gloves...

"Your father and I thought you might enjoy to wear something _nice _today," My mother reaches for my hand, and runs her hand through my hair again. "I know he cardigan will make it a bit hot, and the gloves..."

"It's perfect," I say.

My mother seems to glow at my words, "I'm glad you like it."

I laugh quietly, while touching my dress.

"Well, then..." My mother says, "I guess I'll let you get ready now..."

I nodded my head quickly, keeping my eyes glued to the dress.

_"So far, so good..." _

**District 12**

**Bruno James**

_Thud. Thud. Thud..._

My heart was pounding in my ears, as my feet crashed down on the pavement.

_"Left, right. Left, right..."_

_Thud. Thud. Thud..._

Behind me, people were shouting. They're chasing me, and screaming.

"Get back here you little-"

I turned a sharp corner, and ran into a dark alley. I let my hand slip down into my jacket pocket, and clutch the stolen wallet I'd stashed there. I'd taken it from some wealthy merchant, not realizing that his wife had stared at me the entire time...

_"One little slip, and now you're on the run..." _

I turned another corner, and ducked under a low-hanging archway.

_"Just keep running..." _

My lungs burned, and my legs ached, but I kept running. I can't risk getting caught. If my father knew what I was up to half of the time I went out on walks-

_"Enough!"_

I easily silenced my thoughts, and concentrated on running.

The streets I'm running on are narrow, and old. The pavements been reduced to cobblestone, and weeds pop up here and there. If I keep running straight, I'll end up in the Seam, the poorest part of District 12.

_"I can't go into the Seam yet. They're still following me..." _

The shouts behind me had gotten quieter, but they were still there.

I bolted into yet another dark alley, and found myself staring at a large, fence.

_"It's a dead-end..." _

The shouts were getting louder. They were closer than I originally thought...

Without thinking, I scrambled up the fence in front of me, and hopped over. I was surprised when I landed in what looked like a backyard.

Ivy climbed up the walls of an older looking house, and flowers bloomed everywhere.

_"So this is how merchants live?" _

The voices, and footsteps got louder and louder. I made a quick decision, and I scrambled under the nearest bush.

"That little devil-"

"Where'd he go?"

"Well, he couldn't have gotten to far-"

"Maybe he's still here?"

"We must've gone the wrong way-"

I listened to the voices, and over time they grew softer, and softer...

Then, they were gone.

I peeked out from under my hiding spot, just to make sure I was safe.

_"The coast it clear..." _

* * *

I walked casually down the torn-up streets of District 12.

Pavement soon became cobblestone, and pebbles. The cobblestone quickly became dirt. The farther I walked, the more run-down everything became. New homes became old; Old homes became rubble, and out of the rubble rose unsteady looking shacks.

_"The Seam..." _

The Seam is where all the poor people of District 12 live.

I watched as mothers said goodbye to their children, and as those children made their way to the annual reaping.

_"Reaping day..." _

I picked up my pace, and jogged quickly down the uneven path leading to my house. I hopped up the front steps, and onto my families rotting porch.

I hesitated for a moment before opening the door. I listened for any signs of _him_: Loud crashes, screams, drunken laughter...

My hand reached for the door knob, and I braced myself for whatever was waiting for me inside.

When I entered the house, I was greeted by silence.

_He's _not here.

I quickly got ready. While I changed, I made that my new clothes hid the scars that were littered up and down my back and arms. I made sure no bruise showed, and that I looked presentable.

Before I left I took a look in a mirror that was propped up against that wall on the other side of the room.

_"My first Reaping..." _

I took a deep breath.

_"I'm as ready as I'll ever be..." _

* * *

**_Hello there! I'm back! _**

**_I'm so sorry for not updating in...well, forever! I've just been so busy with life. I've done a lot of charity work lately, and my family went on vacation for a few weeks. _**

**_But, I'm finally back! _**

**_I hope this chapter is okay. I really didn't want to post it at first, because I wrote it differently than I originally planned to. I really hope that this chapter isn't that bad. _**

**_Anyways, feel free to drop a review with any suggestions , I'm always open to constructive criticism. _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

* * *

_Definition: /dictionary/hemophilia_


	8. District 12: Reaping Part Two

_**As always this chapter is unedited...**_

**District 12 Reaping: Part Two**

**District 12**

**Cora Leigh Weston**

"Hello, District 12!" A voice loud, high-pitched voice echo's somewhere in the distance.

My hearts pounds in my chest. Everything seems to be moving so _fast..._

My mother is standing besides me, clutching my hand as tightly as she dares. Her breaths are coming out short, quick pants. Her eyes dart back and forth across the vast crowd spread out before us.

She looks terrified.

My mother's eyes burn into mine, and I can feel her trying to force some of her terror onto me. She wants me to be scared. She wants me to cry, and cling to her, like I always have.

Yet, I can't feel her fear. I can only feel _happiness?_

"Happiness?"

Is that what I'm feeling? _Happiness? _

_"No...not happiness..." _

Excitement.

When I was younger I always used to imagine going on adventures, and running far away from the only world I've ever known. I always used to wonder what it would be like to be someone else, _something _else.

I used to watch the birds soar through the skies, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

They were free.

_"And now I can be free, too."_

In this moment, I am free. I don't have to care about the boredom that awaits me tomorrow. I don't have to think about how many months I'll have to wait before I can feel how I do now, because in this moment, I am _free. _

_"This must be what it's like to live..." _

My eyes seem to be drinking up the colors surrounding me. I've seen them before, but not like _this. _Everything is so much brighter outside. Everything seems so much more..._alive_.

_"Is this what I'm being protected from? How can something so _good _be so bad?" _

I feel as if I'm in a dream as my mother releases my hand, and I'm ushered towards a group of other kids my age.

I feel out-of-place standing besides them. They all look so _sad_; So _nervous_.

Their eyes are filled with a look of desperation I know I will never feel. Everyone seems so deflated, and weak.

_"Like they've given up on life..." _

My mother has told me about these people before. They're all the same, she says.

_' "They spend their days wallowing around in poverty, never doing anything with their life..." ' _

_Pufft. Pufft._

My attention is pulled to a large stage, where a woman dressed from head-to-toe in pink taps on a microphone.

"Hello everyone!" She chirps.

The woman looks fairly young. Much younger than District 12's previous Escort, Effie Trinket.

_"They replaced her..." _

I stand silently, while watching the Escort practically prance around the stage in a sparkly pink tutu. She seems so child like and playful. Almost innocent.

I felt a small smile twitch onto my lips while she spoke. She was like this little ray of sunshine as she let her happiness wash over the crowd.

No one else smiled with her though. They only glared.

"Well, it is time to select this years tributes!" She giggles carelessly.

She walks over to a large glass bowl off to one side of the stage, and then skips back to the microphone.

I listen expectantly. My heart has leapt to my throat. Just as she unfolded the tiny piece of paper in her hand, time seemed to slow down.

Then, she called out a name.

_"Cora Leigh Weston..." _

**District 12**

**Bruno James**

_"Cora Leigh Weston..." _

Confusion seemed to spread through the audience.

_"Who is she?" _

No one seemed to know _who _this Cora girl was.

_"I've certainly never heard of her..." _

Then, I saw her.

A girl hesitantly made her way towards the stage, and District 12's new Escort, Lacey Lockett.

I was almost surprised by how Cora looked. Her skin was sickly looking, and pale. Everything about Cora screamed unhealthy. Yet, when I saw her face my heart sank.

She looked so innocent, as if she didn't even know she'd just been sentenced to death!

A small smile twitched at her lips, and her eyes seemed so full of life.

_"Not for long..." _

She doesn't deserve to die in the arena...

_"Does anyone deserve to die in that arena?" _

I saw Cora, and Lacey making small talk. Cora laughed at Lacey's dumb jokes, and Cora complimented Lacey's..._unique_...style.

Everyone was shocked by Cora's attitude. How can she be happy? She's most likely going to end up dead in two weeks?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Cora Leigh Weston!- The female tribute representing District 12 this year! Now, onto the boys!"

The world suddenly grew silent. The birds stopped singing, and the air grew colder. Everyone sucked in a deep breath-

"Bruno James..."

_"No..." _

* * *

**_I worked on this chapter all night, and I would've posted it earlier, but my computer shut down before I could save anything. So, I had to rewrite _everything. _Then, when I went to post again, I lost power..._**

**_But, I'm back now. I'm really disappointed with this chapter for some reason. Lately, I've been getting really upset with the reaping's. I spend so much time thinking about the Escorts, and their personalities, and different ways they can do things...it's just frustrating. _**

**_I'm planning on making the next Reaping much more entertaining, and original. _**

**_Thank you for reading! _**


	9. District 10: Reaping Part One

**Unedited (No surprise there, huh?)**

_**District 10: Reaping Part One**_

**District 10**

**Brandi Talon**

Soap suds are dripping slowly off of my hands, and into the cluttered sink. My hands, and feet ache. I want to collapse, and just sleep.

I can't though. If I do, I will be punished by _her. _

My mother is always watching me, and insisting that I spend the majority of my time helping others. She's raised me to be selfless, and caring. Even when I was younger, she made me give away anything that was ever given to me.

You don't need much, she says. Which is why I barely have anything that belongs to _me. _Even my house, doesn't truly belong to me, or my mother.

There are people less fortunate than us, she says.

'_"...You have no idea how many children your age go to bed hungry at night! It is our _duty _to open our home to the less fortunate! It is the least we can do to ease their sorrows!" _'

I shake my head quickly, trying to silence my mothers whispers which constantly echo through my brain.

I try my best to stop thinking, and focus on just washing dishes. Washing dishes is a simple task, one that requires next to no thought. It's easier than other tasks I've done in the past.

'_"...You should be thankful that I have you wash dishes. Other kids your age are out working on a farm! They spend their days under the hot sun, and the majority of them barely make any money!" _'

I blink my eyes a couple of times, trying to block out an old conversation I once had with my mother. She thinks working with animals, or even on a farm, is the worst thing you could possibly do with your life. She'd rather me become a teacher like her when I'm older. Better yet, I could become some _house wife_, and let my husband do all the working for me.

Sometimes I can't wait until the day I turn eighteen. I'll leave home, and never look back. I'll finally be able to live my life my way. I'll be able to marry whoever I want. Maybe I'll have a few kids one day...

_Smash. _

I lost my grip on one of the plates, and I stood still as it shattered against the floor. I didn't know what to do for a moment. Then, as if I were a robot, I mechanically began to clean all of the sharp shards off of the floor.

Somewhere above me, I could hear the soft pitter-patter of children's footsteps. I could hear the groaning of the floorboards as someone larger walked across them, and child-like giggles coming from the stairwell.

Today is like any other day at the Talon household. People coming, and going at all hours of the day. No matter what time they come, our doors are always open.

' _"...We're always there to help..." _'

My mother's voice whispers somewhere in the back of my mind. Everything she's ever said is on loop. Her rants, and her lectures are constantly playing in my head, like some broken record. Everywhere I go, my mother is there, even when she is not with me. She's always there...

_"Always..." _

* * *

My entire body aches. My fingers are sore from scrubbing just about every inch of the house, and my feet keep cramping up. My legs are numb, and I can't help but feel groggy seeing as I woke up at nearly three in the morning to get started on my chores.

I slip into my bedroom, and sink down onto a small mat in the corner.

My room is basically an old closet, hidden in the back of the house. It's big enough for me, a small mat that I sleep on, and an even smaller shelf that holds all of my belongings.

There's barely anything sitting on top of the old shelf that my mother nailed to the closet wall when I was younger. There are no trinkets, or anything of value. Only two old dresses, an old sweater, a ripped pair of jeans, and two pairs of socks. By the closets door are two pairs of beat-up shoes.

Most people would look at me as some sort of charity case. I live in a decent sized house, yet I'm sleeping in a closet. I only own three outfits, and one of them I'm only allowed to wear on Reaping Day...

I violent shudder rips through my body.

_"Reaping Day..." _

I've always hated the Reaping. Yet, I can't help but love it at the same time. For one day I am free from my chores, and strict schedules. I'm free from my mothers iron fists for a few hours. A few hours may not be much, but that's better than nothing.

I reach up to my shelf, and slip on an old, threadbare dress. At one point in time, it must have been blue. But now, it was a dull looking; Almost plain.

I tucked my hair behind my ears, and did my best to brush through the knots that were tangled at the tips of it. When I couldn't get most of the knots out, I pinned all of my hair up in a simple looking bun.

At times like this, I wish there were a mirror in the closet with me. Mother says mirrors are only for the vain, though. I don't _need _a mirror, I _want _a mirror, she says. There is a difference between luxuries and necessities.

I sigh, and slip out my closet door and into an empty hallway. It's not often that there's an empty room in the house. Most of the time people from the streets take up every available space there is, which is why I sleep in a closet. Every day strangers sleep in my bed, and dirty my sheets, while I sleep in a dark closet...

"Life isn't fair, Brandi."

I grew up knowing that life isn't fair...

If life was fair my father would still be alive. My family would still be whole, and my mother wouldn't be acting like a total nut-case.

Life isn't meant to be fair. It isn't meant to necessarily be right either.

It's just..._Life. _

The "good guys" don't always win. There's no such thing as a "perfect family."

Life is far from a fairy-tale...

_"It's a mess!" _

You have to work to get what you want. You have to fight with your nails and your teeth. You can't be a doormat, or a punching bag. Sometimes life will knock you down, but when it does, you get back up.

" 'Cause if you stay down for to long, you won't be able to just get up again..."

People adapt to survive. They conform to the situations that they are in, because if they don't they'll die...

You can't give up life, but we all give up eventually. There are just some battles you can't win, but you should always go down fighting.

Never give up.

_Never _let life win...

* * *

**_Wow..._**

**_For those of you wondering, our other District 10 tribute will be in the Part Two of the Reaping. I just wanted to try something new with my writing. I'm thinking about doing the second half of this Reaping different, too. I might just do the goodbyes, maybe go over what happened through thoughts..._**

**_I actually didn't plan on posting this Reaping tonight...well, I guess it's technically "morning" now seeing as it's 1:21 AM where I am. When I was writing Brandi's point of view, I wasn't even thinking about it. I started off with this little "rant" (the one about life), and it fit Brandi's personality...I don't think I did a good description behind Brandi though. I wanted to show that she longs to live a different life, but has accepted the role she was born to play. The little rant about life towards the end felt a little out-of-place to me with the rest of this chapter, but I really wanted to throw it in, because it will play an important part later in the story._**

**_I hope this chapter turned out alright. I didn't really plan it out, I just..._wrote..._so I hope it isn't to raw :\_**

**_I hope to see you all reading Part Two to this Reaping, where we will meet our next tribute! _**

* * *

_Ok, I know I'm going to regret leaving this part in, but oh well! The entire rant from the story about life, was based off of an actual rant I had with myself yesterday. I started typing out what I was feeling, and when I read back on it, after reading through some PM's, I realized how the rant actually fit Brandi's views on life (or at least what will become her views.) _

_Anyways, I basically built a tribute around my little "Life-Issue-Thingy" and I'm pretty proud of it, even though it isn't much. Feel free to read my little rant below. I hope it brings some inspiration (If not, don't worry, I'll probably take it down a week from now anyways :P) _

Life isn't supposed to be easy. It isn't supposed to be fair, or right.

It's just..._Life. _

The good guys don't always win. There's no such thing as a "perfect family."

Life is far from a fairy tale...

You have to work to get what you want. You have to fight with your nails and your teeth. You can't be a doormat, or a punching bag. There will always be Bullies in life; They will never go away. They're like flies, or wolves, who are drawn to those weaker than them. You can't get rid of them, so you must learn to live with them. There's no avoiding them though. They will find you, and when they do...Stand your ground. Don't let them push you around...

Most importantly, you can't give up. Giving up means that you let them win...

**_Never let them win..._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_~Emma _**


	10. District 10: Reaping Part Two

_**Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the newest tribute in the story! There's a short note at the bottom, but you don't have to read it. It's not really that important...**_

_**As always: Unedited! **_

* * *

_**District 10: Reaping Part Two**_

**District 10**

**Zak Salah al-Din**

"Hellooooooo, District 10! I'm back again!" District 10's Escort, Jeannette Belle, was stumbling across the stage with a flask in her hand. Every few seconds, she'd giggle and take a sip out of it.

Jeannette Belle used to be known for her looks. When she started working as an Escort back around the second Quarter Quell, she was beautiful. Then, she changed. She became obsessed with fashion. The once blonde-haired, blue-eyes girl now has whiskers with matching cat eyes. Her skin has been permanently dyed lavender, and her hair looked like a rat's nest.

Jeannette Belle is probably just a disgrace in the Capitols eyes. It's only a matter of time before she gets replaced with someone who doesn't drink in the middle of the Reaping.

Jeannette started laughing again, and began to sing some weird song about sunshine and money. She smiled and giggled as if she were the funniest person in the world.

_"She's just some annoying old woman, who needs to be locked up..." _

"Whose excited for this years Hunger Games!" Jeannette cheered, and then started rambling on about what an _honor _it was to be chosen. She acts as if it should be everyone's dream to fight in the Hunger Games.

_"Yes. Everyone should want to fight to the death in an arena full of psychopathic killers, with the possibility of becoming a broken Victor who does nothing but drink all day, and wake up screaming from nightmares!" _

"Shall we begin with the Reaping?" Jeannette swayed across the stage, staggering every few steps, then laughing. It was like a pattern.

Halfway through her walk to the bowl holding all the girls names, Jeannette kicked her shoes out into the audience, "Stupid shoes!"

"The girl representing District...ummm...oh yes!- District 10 in this years games will be: Brand-eye Tay-lawn!" Jeannette hiccupped a little, then burst out giggling as she slurred, "Brand-eye Tay-lawn! What kind of name is that!"

I didn't bother watching "Brand-eye" walk up to the stage. She's probably going to be just as pathetic as every other girl in District 10. She'll end up like all the other girls from District 10 do: dead.

"The boy this year will be...What kind of name is this?" Jeannette slurs, "Who would name their kid something like...uiD...What kind of language is this? It's like...like Alien...or something..."

Jeannette continued mumbling to herself incoherent words, until the Mayor whispered something in her ear.

"Oh!" Jeannette giggles, as if she's finally figured out why she couldn't read the name, "Silly me! It's upside-down!"

"The boy this year will be...Zak...Sa...Sarah...al-Din...Zak Sarah al-Din!" The Mayor quickly whispers something in Jeannette's ear again, "Oops! Zak _Salah _al-Din!"

I freeze for a minute. She said my name...

I stiffly walk up towards the stage, glaring at anyone who dares to look at me.

"Come on!" Jeannette giggles, waving to me from the stage. "Hurry up!"

The second Jeannette told me to _Hurry Up, _I made a point in walking slower. She could wait.

By the time I made it up onto the stage, Jeannette was visibly irritated, and _Brand-eye _looked terrified. She kept looking at me as if I were some monster.

When we shook hands I made sure to squeeze hers tightly, and I watched as her eyes filled with fear. I know the chances of me becoming allies with _Brand-eye _are slim. Why would I ever work with someone who most likely could barely provide for themselves?

I looked into her eyes, and saw a lot of emotions. Terror, sadness, shock...and determination. She looks scared, but there's this hope written across her face.

_"We'll see how far hope gets you in the arena..." _

* * *

**District 10**

**Brandi Talon**

_"Brandi Talon..."_

My head spins when I remember the way the Escort called out my name; How she said _Brand-eye Tay-lawn, _instead of _Brand-e Tal-un_...I remember how no one volunteered for me, how no one looked sorry. They just stared at me with an expression saying _"better her than me..." _

They acted as if they were better, just because I had been chosen to die.

_"They are better than you though...Most of them get to live another year, while you'll be dying in two weeks..." _

My heart is racing in my chest. I can barely breathe.

_"Why?" _

The same words bounces off the inner walls in my mind, over, and over again. _Why..._

I've never done anything mean to anyone. I've always been a good girl...Haven't I? I've spent the past fifteen years of my life serving others, and not caring about my own needs. I've been a personal slave to my mother and the community for years, and now I'm going to die without having even lived my life...

_"Why? What did I do wrong?" _

Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, but I can't cry. I can't show any weakness. Weakness means automatic death.

_"I'm not ready to die..." _

I take a deep breath.

_"This is the real test, Brandi. This is where _your _games begin. Crying will get you nowhere. If you're going to cry, cry when you get onto the train, not in front of photographers from the Capitol..." _

I breath out slowly, and a shudder passes through my body.

Right now I'm sitting somewhere in the back of the Justice Building. The room I'm in seems relatively big, compared to the room size that I've grown accustomed to. But, the room is still pretty small...

There are no windows, vents anywhere. There's only a tall door against the wall in front of me. A few bookcases are littered around the corners of the room, and a lone rug is sprawled across the floor beneath me. There's only one couch in the room, which I am sitting on now. A few feet away from the couch, propped up against a wall is a glass table. There's many exotic looking snacks scattered on top of it, and I have no clue what they are...

Then there's a small camera hiding in the front corner of the room. I know they're already watching me. The show has already begun...

_Creeeeeaaaak. _

The door swings open quickly, and then my mother walks in. Behind her, a small looking girl in tattered clothing is standing awkwardly. My mother tells her to wat outside, then turns to me.

"I'm disappointed in you," She whispers.

I just nod my head as she continues, "Don't try to fool me by acting innocent, either. What did you do? Huh? What did you do to end up here? You wouldn't be here if you were _good_, or pure would you? What did you do!"

"Nothing," I mumble.

A sharp stinging sensation spreads across my right cheek. She slapped me.

"You've always been a liar! I don't know why I'm surprised, but I do know that you're a brat, and a nuisance. You deserve what's coming to you!" She hisses.

"I didn't do anything!" I stutter softly. I knew my mother would react this way when she found out that I had been Reaped. She believes that everything happens for a reason, and that if something bad happens to you, you deserve it. She believes that I am being sent to die because I'm an awful child. She believes that I'm a liar, and a cheater...

_"I'm her daughter, and I'm about to die! This is what she has to say to me!" _

My mother is staring at me with a look filled with disgust, as if she can't believe I'm her daughter, "I always knew you were trouble, Brandi. From the day you were born..."

My mother continues glaring at me, "May God have mercy on your soul..."

Then, she left.

My mother has always been a pious woman, but I never thought I'd hear the day my mother would basically say something like that to _me. _I already know what my mother now thinks. She thinks I'm being sent into the arena as a punishment. She thinks I've done something terrible, worth being punished for...or worse, she thinks she's the reason I'm being punished...

Either way, in her eyes, I've already been condemned to the depths of hell...

My eyes burned, and I felt a tear slip out.

_"No tears...No crying..." _

I couldn't help myself though. I cried. I became _weak. _

Why bother kidding myself? I'm going to die in that arena. I'll never come home _alive _again...

_"You have two options Brandi. You can either cry like a baby, and accept your fate. Or, you can go down fighting. You can enjoy your last few days, but you can fight to try and come home. Choose..." _

* * *

**_Hi guys! _**

**_I really planned on posting this chapter a lot sooner, but I've been busy with my High school Orientation stuff. As of now, I'm considering crawling under a rock, and dying. _**

**_So, I hope you all liked reading about our "mystery tribute." I really hope that I did him justice. I try to write everything important into each tribute, but I get so upset if I even miss one detail. I tried really hard with both Brandi Talon, and Zak Salah al-Din. I plan on going further into their pasts, and go deeper into their personalities as the story goes on. I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, hope that I did them both justice, because they were so much fun to write. _**

**_I worked really hard on the Escort this chapter. I really wanted to just skip "The Reaping" part of this chapter, but I didn't. I hope Jeannette was somewhat entertaining. I'm actually kind of proud with how she turned out. '_**

**_I've been thinking about changing the format to this story a little bit. Let me know if you have any idea's of how it would be easier to read, or something to keep things "neater" in a review. _**

**_That's all for now! Thanks for reading, and please stick around for the next chapter :) _**

**_~Emma_**


	11. Authors Note

_**Hey Everyone! **_

_**I'm sorry to announce that this in not an update. I just wanted to let you all know that the story will be slowing down for a bit. I just want to apologize for the fact that I update this story so irregularly. For the past two weeks I've had to read three books, then write two essays. Within the next few days, I'm going to have to take three tests (on the books I've read), a French test (to determine my language skills), and a math test...I've been studying really hard lately, and now I have to throw in hours of homework on top of everything.**_

_**I wanted to let you all know that I am working hard on the next two Reaping's. Neither of them are finished yet though, and before I post them, I want to add a lot more detail. **_

_**Again, thank you so much for the support, and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates lately :( **_


End file.
